


Peccatore

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Gay Sex, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: Sono un peccatore. Te lo confesso nel buio che ci inghiotte, certo di ascoltare un rimprovero da parte tua.E invece no. Tu mi rispondi che lo siamo entrambi e che va bene così. Perché amarsi davvero comporta sporcarsi il cuore di vizi e sofferenze.





	

**Il** mio sorriso dice tutt'altro, quando in verità di questo party non m'importa nulla. I tanti ammiratori si affannano per catturare il mio interesse, obbligandomi a dei brindisi in mio onore.

 

Il grande Victor Nikiforov, il Re assoluto del Ghiaccio. E dopo oggi, innato scopritore di talenti. Tante parole ricche di lodi che non significano nulla per me, se non a ricordarmi del bisogno di annegare questa noia in solitari drink, nell'attesa del tuo arrivo.

Dove sei, mio desiderio?

Non posso più restare in balia di quest'eternità, dal momento che, senza di te al mio fianco, i minuti continuano a scorrere come delle ore.

Un ultimo White Russian e poi torno a tuffarmi in quest'enorme sala gremita di eccessi e di allegria, in cerca di te. Sono consapevole non sia affatto elegante comportarsi in questo modo e riconosco di sbagliare. Di peccare, perché di peccato si tratta, per di più uno di quelli che condanna l'anima a un'inqualificabile miseria.

È indubbiamente _Accidia_ , il mio male. Il primo dei sette vizi capitali. E tu, Yuuri Katsuki, sei causa e panacea, allo stesso tempo.

Incontro prima il tuo profumo, dolce e leggero richiamo fruttato nell'aria, e poi la luce radiosa del tuo viso mi conduce dritta a te. Sei un incanto nella semplicità di un completo di giacca nera, ben aderente sui tuoi fianchi, una camicia bianca che esalta il candore del tuo incarnato e un pantalone dal taglio raffinato, morbido sulla lunghezza delle tue gambe. Non mi sorprende vederti conteso da uomini e donne, mio giovane pupillo, ma se in veste di mentore ciò che sei per loro mi appaga dei tanti sacrifici, in quella di compagno mi strazia di una gelosia incontrollabile. Gelosia che mi porta a stringerti accanto a me, mentre ti sussurro un saluto delicato all'orecchio. Come ho previsto arrossisci deliziosamente, rendendo la mia piccola provocazione un chiaro monito a chiunque ti abbia messo gli occhi addosso, di distoglierli. Sia chiaro, non li biasimo per questo, poiché sensuale e affascinante come sei sulla pista di ghiaccio, questa sera non puoi che essere tu l'assoluto protagonista in questa sala. Ma nemmeno perdono il dilungare di alcuni sguardi su di te e reagisco altrettanto schietto, trascinandoti via senza darti il tempo di un adeguato congedo.

In balia dell' _Ira_ , altro peccato capitale, guadagno in fretta l'uscita dal salone senza badare alle conseguenze di questa mia reazione. Hai ragione a protestare, anch'io al tuo posto lo farei, ma non riesco a ragionare assordato come sono dal battito ruggente nel mio petto. Per questo non rispondo ai tuoi appelli alla calma e persevero nella mia folle fuga, almeno finché tu, stanco del mio silenzio, non mi fermi con tutta la forza che possiedi e mi obblighi a un confronto faccia a faccia.

Mi guardi negli occhi e mi chiedi di tornare indietro. Che non possiamo proprio assentarci da quell'inutile festa. Che dobbiamo, dobbiamo e dobbiamo...

No. Non posso, Yuuri. Non voglio. E adesso lascia che ti spieghi il perché.

Ti afferro i polsi e tu sussulti, un po' stupito e un po' intimorito da tanta irruenza che la _Superbia_ , mia complice del momento, mi ha caldamente suggerito. Doso poi la dolcezza quando ti accolgo tra le mie braccia accarezzandoti con il mio sorriso più rassicurante e in un bacio appassionato, sciolgo in un attimo il gelo nella tua espressione.

Sono un peccatore, lo riconosco; di quelli che cedono volentieri alla tentazione della _Gola,_ se si tratta del nettare celato in una bocca zuccherina come la tua. Più ti assaporo con gusto e più mi affami, al punto da decidere di rapirti in questa danza erotica delle nostre bocche, intanto che ti conduco lontano dal clamore, dalle musiche e dai fasti, in un luogo più appartato dove ho in mente di divorarti con spietata lentezza. Storditi dall'alcol e dall'eccitazione ci addentriamo in un'anticamera dagli affreschi preziosi e vagando oltre, finiamo in un'altra grande sala nella quale agli invitati non sarebbe permesso accedervi. Ma noi, goffi ballerini dal carente equilibrio, non badiamo più alle regole da un pezzo, mentre balliamo sulle note lontane della festa ci limitiamo a preoccuparci di non incappare sulle gambe di qualche sedia o di pestare i piedi dell'altro, finché cascando goffamente su un divano decidiamo, ormai sfiniti, di farne il nostro morbido giaciglio.

Nascosti nella penombra ci scambiamo attenzioni piccanti; tra baci e gemiti di soddisfazione infiammiamo di cupidigia la pelle dell'altro al passaggio impudico delle nostre mani. In questo appetitoso navigare mi accorgo di provare un'insana _Invidia_ verso i tuoi abiti e impaziente subentro al tessuto, strappandoti un timido mugolio mentre scivolo con le dita sotto l'elastico degli slip. La tua voce è leggera ora che ti vezzeggio l'erezione, una soave melodia cantata solamente per me. Spontanea, cristallina, entra in ogni singolo pensiero che sia vagamente casto e lo distrugge, riempiendomi la testa di una sconsiderata e irrefrenabile _Lussuria_ che solo tu sei in grado di soddisfare.

Schiavo della tua carne, prendo un bacio possessivo e autoritario intanto che spoglio entrambi del necessario per poterci unire. Tremi sotto di me mentre ti allargo le gambe, ma il tuo respiro affannoso e le tue mani ancorate alla mia schiena dicono che mi vuoi almeno quanto ti voglio io. Vinti i limiti morali, con le dita violo la stretta via tra i tuoi glutei e ti concedo giusto il tempo di abituarti all'invadenza, prima di insinuare la mia virilità. Con la prepotenza che accende il mio batticuore entro in te, strappandoti un grido leggero. Sono furia erotica che tu, ingabbiandomi il torace tra le cosce, inciti a esprimersi in tutta la sua veemenza. Ancora e ancora. Mi desideri dentro di te come l'aria che respiri, mi trattieni disperato con il corpo e con il cuore, quasi intendessi assorbirmi completamente.

Impazienti, insaziabili, ci scambiamo la pelle e i cuori. Ci muoviamo l'uno sopra l'altro sospinti da correnti emozionali e bruciamo insieme nella nostra passione disperata, fino a cacciare l'oscurità dai nostri occhi.

Guardo la tua selvaggia bellezza e sorrido: ora posso vederti per quello che sei.

Il mio Eros. Il mio destino. Il solo possibile.

Ascolto la tua voce più limpida che mai sussurrare il mio nome, fino a quando si spezza. Ed io, davanti al tuo viso di porcellana alterato dal picco dell'orgasmo, perdo i contorni dello spazio e dimentico le regole del tempo, fino a smarrirmi in un'estasi così violenta da costringermi a gridarlo e morire e rinascere, tra le tue amorevoli braccia.

  
 

***

  
 

Passa qualche respiro prima che riesca a riprendermi. Riprendo a stento la mia forma e la mia coscienza, dopo quel che c'è stato tra noi. Anche tu sembri esausto, ma le circostanze ci obbligano a rivestirci in tutta fretta e a prepararci a un inevitabile ritorno alla realtà. Sotto il grande arco all'ingresso della sala, ci promettiamo dentro a un'occhiata intensa di custodire gelosamente questo nostro piccolo segreto, ma a un passo oltre quella soglia mi scopro incapace di lasciarti rientrare nel mondo tanto presto e cedo all'impulso di fermarti, legandoti in un abbraccio morboso.

Non voglio che nessuno goda del tuo sguardo sognante. Non tollero che ti contemplino così, brillante e vivo come avessi polvere di stelle sul corpo. Non voglio condividere la perfezione del tuo viso, incorniciato dalla seta bruna dei tuoi capelli umidi di ardore. Ciò che sei in questo momento è di inestimabile valore per me, è una ricchezza troppo vasta e speciale che esigo rimanga esclusivamente mia.

Lo so: sto sbagliando di nuovo. Riconosco l' _Avarizia_ in questa mia egoistica pretesa, ma non me ne vergogno.

Sono un peccatore. Te lo confesso nel buio che ci inghiotte, certo di ascoltare un rimprovero da parte tua.

E invece no. Tu mi rispondi che lo siamo entrambi e che va bene così. Perché amarsi davvero comporta sporcarsi il cuore di vizi e sofferenze.

E mentre mano nella mano varchiamo insieme il confine tra il sogno e la realtà, sento già la mancanza del nostro Inferno.

Hai proprio ragione, mio diabolico angelo: l'amore non può esistere senza il tormento dell'anima. Tormento che sono pronto a vivere, con te e per te. Per sempre.

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

_**A T. Crow, anima indivisibile dalla mia.** _

 


End file.
